Coffee
by Dr. Monster
Summary: It happened over a cup of coffee. Rizzisles


**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. Thank you to my beta sarahhaley.**

It all happen because of a cup of coffee.

Maura had been in a rush that morning. Jane was going to pick her up because her Prius had malfunctioned... or, rather, it died. Thankfully, Maura had only been backing out of driveway when it happened, so no one got hurt. It had to be fixed, but Maura liked to work on cars. She was in a dating lull, anyways, so she had time in her evenings to work on it.

So today Maura was in a rush. Jane was going to be here any second, and she still had to put make-up on her left eye - which, knowing Maura, had the potential to take a while, for she had to tediously places each product exactly where it should go.

While she was half-way done with said action, Maura heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Jane. She knew by the slight stomp of boots on the hard, wood floor. So she was not surprised when a mess of dark curls slowly poked its way through a crack in the door. Then, Jane, dressed in her usual outfit for work, boots, dress pants, a white oxford and a black dress jacket, fully opened the door.

Maura smiled at her best friend. "I'm almost ready; just let me finish this eyelid."

Jane nodded a 'thanks' for the common terminology, and stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and one leg bent to prop up on the door frame.

Maura got done with her makeup, carefully packing it away for the next time she needed it, then rose out of her chair and motioning for Jane to move so they could leave. Maura walked behind Jane out of the house - being sure to lock the door, of course - and then to the car. Jane had already got in and put her seatbelt on. Maura slid into the passenger seat, becoming aware of a faint smell of coffee.

Jane smiled a dimpled smile and handed Maura a cup. Maura looked at it warily. Jane didn't know how she took her coffee - hopefully she had gotten it right! - but Maura takes a sip of it, anyways. Her eyes widened at the taste of the steaming drink.

Jane looked at her, worried. "Did I get the wrong one? I pay attention to which ones you get, so I thought it was right." Jane frowns to herself. She really needed to get her detective skills up to par - it sure would be pathetic if she couldn't remember how her best friend takes her coffee!

Maura just looked at Jane the whole time, smiling. She let out a little chuckle. "No, you got it right, Jane. That's why I'm surprised! I've only gotten this type of coffee two days ago, after all. I wasn't exactly expecting you to get it right."

Jane grinned. And with that, she backed out of the driveway.

They didn't talk. The ride remained silent. They had been friend for so long that some days just didn't need words.

As they was driving down the road, Maura stared thinking. Not her normal thinking. No, now she was thinking about Jane and how well Jane knew her.

Jane knew what kind of food Bass ate and at what times (Maura has a schedule). She knew what Maura liked to watch on TV (documentary's, but sometimes she liked romance movies, like most women). She knew what food Maura was most likely to order in a restaurant. She even knew what close lines she preferred (but Jane would never admit to it). And now, Jane knew how Maura liked her coffee (even if she changed it, as now proven). Maura was impressed that someone knew her so well.

And sure, Maura also knew all sorts of things about Jane. She knew that Jane loved the Red Sox (common knowledge, but she still knew). She knew that Jane also liked to watch football (not so common knowledge). She knew that Jane bought Jo a dog bed but she let her up on the bed. She knew that Jane loved to run (she ran every night if she could or if she wasn't tired from working over). She knew that Jane was a carnivore and loved to eat meat on top of meat (bacon cheese burgers, anyone?). She knew that Jane had a black cowboy hat in the top of her closet (where _no one _was to see it).

She also knew that Jane was one of the kindest people she'd ever met. She always offered to share her family with Maura because she knew that she didn't have a good home life with her adopted parents so she didn't know what real family was like.

Suddenly, it hit her. Maura loved Jane. And not just family love. Real, legitimate 'I'm in love with you' love. And she had a feeling that Jane felt the same way. They knew each other better than anyone had bothered to before.

Maura had to tell Jane. She couldn't keep a secret. To her, keeping that secret would be just like lying, and she couldn't lie.

Maura started to squirm in her seat, only now realizing that they were only two minutes away from work. She had to think fast.

By the time Jane parked the car in the garage and turned the car off, she had worked everything out. Maura leaned in and kissed Jane, who jerked away in surprise.

Maura quickly said, "Don't freak out, but I love you." Then realizing what she had actually said, she added, "I mean… I'm in love with you."

Jane blinked at her. "What?"

Maura grinned and said, "I, Maura Dorthea Isles, am in love with you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Jane blinked again, staring at Maura, just staring and blinking. Maura cleared her throat. She thought for sure that Jane loved her, maybe she was wrong and she made a mistake.

Just when she was about to exit the car Jane lunged forward, kissing her.

Jane pulled back and said, "I'm in love with you too." Jane kissed her quickly, pulling back she said. "We will finish this conversation later back at your place, but for now we need to get to work."

Maura nodded and pouted a bit. "One more kiss."

Jane grinned her famous Rizzoli grin and kissed Maura on the lips, whispering "I love you" before pulling back completely.

To think this all stared because Jane knew what coffee to get.


End file.
